eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3914 (21 December 2009)
Synopsis In the Square gardens, Janine begins the countdown to the Christmas tree lights switch-on. Watching the event, Jane worries to Christian about Ian selling the loan of the Vic to Archie. Christian is distracted by Syed and walks away from Jane. Upstairs in the Vic, Peggy says they should never have trusted Ian. Jumping to Archie’s defence, Roxy blames Peggy for signing the divorce papers, thus, giving away her marital rights. Ronnie requests that the Mitchells do everything above board as advised by their lawyer. She points out that Archie is powerless without an ‘order of possession’. Afterwards, Ronnie and Roxy bicker about how to deal with Archie. Roxy suggests trying mediation but Ronnie is adamant that they do not bargain with him, reminding them of why they cannot trust Archie. Later, Archie arrives at the Vic. Roxy tries her method of mediation and declares the family should be together at Christmas. Archie, Ronnie and Roxy sit around a table at the Vic, trying to reach a compromise. They all agree to at least aim for a peaceful Christmas until Janine arrives, flaunting her relationship with Archie. Ronnie immediately rejects Janine as part of any family Christmas. Archie is incensed and insulted by Ronnie’s words. He tells them that he is thoroughly disappointed in his girls before storming out. To add insult to injury, Janine reveals to the Mitchell sisters that Billy knew about their plan to take over the Vic and comments on her relationship with Archie. Furious, Ronnie flies at Janine before chucking her out. Roxy finally agrees with Ronnie that it’s ‘war’. Meanwhile, Ian claims he is ill and explains to Ben that selling the loan was not personal but business. Ben asks his dad to buy the loan back from Archie and Jane agrees he should. Jane is distraught over Ian’s behaviour confiding in Christian that she is unable to understand Ian’s selfish ways. Christian empathises and unknowingly discloses that he has found someone and eventually he relents to Jane’s pressure to tell her about his relationship. Later, Jane spots Christian in the Square staring up at Syed’s window and she realises that it is Syed who Christian is in love with. Mo is having trouble controlling the children in the nativity rehearsals with Dotty appearing to cause Mo the most mischief. Mo threatens the children, stating that she knows Father Christmas and he will cancel Christmas if the children do not cooperate There is a power cut at the community centre and Father Christmas (or is it Charlie Slater?) appears at the door. Mo asks him to come back on Christmas Eve when the show is over and the children have behaved. Dotty and the others snap to attention and concentrate making the nativity a success. Pat receives a phone call and she’s heard telling the caller on the phone that although she will be needed in Albert Square over Christmas she will arrange a flight. Bradley and Stacey have arrived home and are back in love. They discuss their future and their holiday. Later, Jean tells Stacey how much she missed her. Stacey collapses… Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2009 Episodes